Trail of Stars
by Lightning-Storm-Dragon
Summary: When the world is falling, when all you've ever loved is slipping away, is there such thing as hope? In a couple dragonets there is. One night, a young NightWing recieves her first-ever prophecy, and knows that she and others will have to aid the world. Each dragonet is different, with different lives and goals. But together, they could never be closer.
1. Prologue: Close

Some dragons believe perfection doesn't exist. But as far as he could tell, they were close to it. Close but not quite there yet. A lone dragon's wingbeats was all there was to hear in the black of the night. The trees and the grass stood still, as if frozen in their breath. A looming mountain, wrapped tight in mist, masking the light of the moons. Umbra felt at peace. But under his scales, he was giddy with a gruesome joy and anticipation. They were close. But not quite there yet.

But close.

The others had already begun by the time Umbra arrived.

"Viper, chill out." An IceWing's wind-worn voice croaked.

"I will not 'chill out'. Stratus was one of the most powerful members of our team, but now the entire SkyWing army is out. "There were one thousand, five hundred and thirteen dragons. A very big withdrawl from our army." Viper lashed his poisonous tail. Six dragons were gathered there in the cave. The SkyWing representative was missing today.

"She disappeared mysteriously." The SeaWing representative, Flood, said, studying her claws.

"They say a little runt killed her." Umbra, the NightWing representative said.

The assembly murmured. "Silence!" Viper blasted fire onto the table, burning the fruit platter. "I don't care about 'little runts'. What does matter is the prophecized seven." He looked at Umbra. "Tell these boneheads the prophecy again." Umbra cleared his throat and stood up.

_"When the land they love falls apart..._

_seven will come with a heavy heart._

_when everything they know changes forever..._

_seven will accomplish and endeavor._

_the rapid current throughout the seas_

_the kite that soars above the trees_

_the permafrost of the northern lands_

_the deadly scorpion in the desert sand_

_the twilight zone of hidden power_

_the sequoia tree which never wavers_

_the baked earth beneath the mud_

_will rise against the angels of blood_

_that shake the land down to it's roots_

_all will come to correct Pyrrhia_

_all will join to fight the fight_

_remember the magic number_

_when all they know is lost forever."_

Umbra stopped and looked at each dragon around the table. Then he sat down again.

"Tch, you can't trust Umbra with any prophecies. He always gets things wrong." The SeaWing guffawed. "He can mind chat, but he can't predict."

Umbra flamed. "Are you saying that I'm spouting nonsense?" he flared his jaws, glowing orange in rage.

"I'm saying you're a rubbish predicter." Flood snickered as if she asked for this.

Umbra blasted flames at the already burnt fruit. "I am not a rubbish predicter. I can read your mind anytime!" he roared.

"Oh yeah, my mind. Maybe that's why you're so angry." Flood angled her talons to shine in the light.

Chill blasted a breath of freezing wind to get everyones attention. "There's no need to argue now. We know that seven dragonets will try to bring us down. But we won't let them." there was a sinister glimmer in his pitch black eyes. "Shelda, go with Stroma to get the secret weapon and activate it." he chuckled. "This will shake them down to their bones."


	2. Chapter 1: Crash

Screams.

Dragon screams.

It was the most horrible, terrifying sound Twilight has ever heard. She shivered in the cramped den with her family, the world shuddering and rocking around them.

"Mom, is the ocean going to fall on us?" Twilight's little sister, Dusksky, squeaked.

"It's okay, this cave is built with knowledge and will sustain." Her mother stroked Dusksky's head.

Twilight was skeptical. And worried. _If the earthquake does cause the roof to crack, we will be crushed._

"Try to sleep. After it's over we'll be safe."

_As if anyone could sleep. There are screaming dragons out there._

Soon after, all her family members were asleep. But Twilight was still awake. She was thinking of what was happening out there. She had never actually seen the world outside, but her parents told her all about it. They also told stories when she and her sister were bored. One of her favorites was of the prophecized dragonets who stopped a war a long time ago. One of those dragonets was a NightWing, who, as her mother said, Twilights great great uncles cousin.

Suddenly a powerful rumble interrupted Twilights family's sleep and Twilights thinking.

"What's going on?" Twilight stood up and her head bumped the ceiling.

"I don't know, evacuate!" Twilights dad stood up also, crouching a bit under the roof of the cave.

"Mommy I'm gonna die!" Dusksky scrambled onto her mothers back.

"Come on!" Her mother leaped out of the cave with Dusksky riding on her.

Twilight squeezed out and ran through the tunnels with her parents. She noticed a hole through the tunnel, spewing saltwater. She ran faster, her heart pounding in her head. More holes erupted in the walls as she ran by. Twilight yelped as a crack opened in the floor, opening into nothingness.

"Dad!" She cried out. Her father was standing on the other side of the crack, backing up away from the slowly crumbling edge.

"Save yourself! This wall will cave in any second now." Her father said.

"But-"

"Twilight! Let's go!" Twilights mother called out.

Twilight glanced once more at her father, then ran off just as the crack grew larger and caused the whole wall to crash down, seawater flowing in fast. She used her wings to give extra push as she burst out of the tunnel, rocks blocking the water. She rushed to her mother and sister, home safe.

No one could tell she was crying.


	3. Chapter 2: Razed

The ground was shaking. Not just any shake, but an earth-shattering shake, cracking up land left and right. Terrified RainWings jumped off of the trees they were in, yelling and screaming as the whole forest toppled. Sequoia dodged trees slamming to the ground, swooping up and down to avoid the deadly tall trees. Just one could snap your spine.

She scanned the panicked crowd for her parents and siblings, but the dragons flew past way too fast to recognize anyone. She started to worry, then one running dragon caught her eye. Sequoia swooped down, tackling her friend away from a falling tree at the last moment. "

"Sequoia!" Jasmine cried. Her torn wings set her apart from everyone else, luckily.

"Jaz! I don't know what's going on. It's bad." Sequoia shook mud off her wings.

Jasmine started to sprint again, Sequoia close by flying. The great rain forest was crumbling, cracking down as if a thousand SteelWings were battling nearby.

Suddenly a tree loomed out from nowhere and smashed right on top of Jasmine. She shrieked before being buried by leaves and branches.

"Jasmine!" Sequoia spun around and dashed back to Jasmine. She started to separate the branches, hoping to find her best friend unhurt or at least alive.

Branches rained from the sky, reburying what Sequoia had dug up. She persisted, Jasmine was the only thing left right now. _There is no way she's dead, my friend can't be dead!_

Sequoia threw a branch aside and found a crumpled wing. She brushed away the branches around that area and found Jasmine, still alive.

"My legs... I can't feel my legs..." She rasped and coughed.

Sequoia tried to shove the tree off of Jasmines leg, even though she knew it was impossible.

"I'm not gonna make it..." Jasmine coughed again.

"You're my friend, I won't let you die." Sequoia was trying to chew away the bark.

"I won't be able to fly..." Jasmine pointed her snout at her tail, crooked and broken.

"You weren't able to fly anyways." Sequoia glanced at her torn wings.

Jasmine lay down, not able to reply.

The tree slid off of Jasmine, making her yelp. Sequoia dragged her off the ground, placing her onto her feet. Jasmine screamed, and Sequoia dropped her. She winced as her friends flopped helplessly onto the ground.

"My legs are broken!" Jasmine flapped her useless wings in panic.

"Calm down, we'll need a healer. If you follow me, We can find one." Sequoia assured her friend.

"I hope." Jasmine fluttered her wings again.

Sequoia propped Jasmine on her, placing her forearm around her neck. They slowly walked, basically dragging Jasmine across the ground.

"The world's not gonna end." Sequoia said, mostly to herself. Then she lowered her voice. "I hope so."


	4. Chapter 3: Pyre

Something was happening. All the IceWings felt it, the ground shuddering. They raised their heads in confusion, scanning the icy horizon for signs of danger. It struck them unprepared, huge blocks of ice shifting and rising up, causing chaos. Permafrost grabbed his little sister, Taiga, and sprinted for it.

"What's going on?" Taiga yelled over the sound of cracking ice and the ground shaking.

"I don't know, it'll be okay I promise." Permafrost put her on his back. He opened his wings and took flight, rising up into the air. All the other IceWings took to the sky, creating a white and blue flurry of wings like an enormous flock of birds. Permafrost dodged other IceWings in the air, avoiding all those extra horns. Suddenly the whole world rumbled and a large piece of earth shot into the sky, knocking down a couple IceWings.

Permafrost felt bad for them but knew that they couldn't risk any more dragons to save them. He shielded Taigas eyes and flew on, towards the Southeast. another piece of land jutted up, blocking the IceWings. The mass of dragons flowed around the land, scattering.

Permafrost swerwed to avoid the chaos. "It's gonna be alright Taiga!" he reached over his shoulder, then realized that his adopted sister wasn't there. He panicked, diving low to the ground to search. "Hey have you seen a 3 year old- Omfh!" Permafrost was bumped by a larger IceWing. An explosion of earth and land scattered rocks and dirt everywhere, striking down dragons everywhere. "Has anyone seen my sister?" Permafrost's yelled hoarsely, spitting out dirt and gravel.

Another large piece of earth shot up, carrying Permafrost on it. He yelped, rising higher into the air, then dropping back at an incredible speed. He lifted off of the land and flew upwards. The chunk of land fell down, but as it impacted the earth a spray of bright orange liquid shot out of the ground like fountains. _Lava. Heat. Fire. _an IceWings weakness.

Permafrost flapped his wings as hard as he could to avoid the deadly jets of molten rock, quickly covering the ground so that only tall trees were visible. Even then, the majestic pines were melting under the pressure, catching on fire and exploding into ashes.

A band of large IceWings, perhaps soldiers, accidentally knocked into a smaller weaker peasant. The IceWing shouted before falling into the boiling ground. When the IceWing hit the lava, suddenly fireworks splattered every which way, taking down IceWings and dragging more bodies into the exploding inferno.

The ground wasn't safe anymore.

Suddenly Permafrost realized. Taiga fell off his back in the midst of the chaos. She was on the ground. Tears stung his eyes as he hovered in the air, watching the dead IceWings bodies slowly melt away.


	5. Chapter 4: Strife

"Claws up, fire ready, Fight!" Vermillion announced as he leaped off of his mound and flew away, leaving Kite and the Champion stuck inside. They glared at each other as they circled, tails lashing.

Kite took a moment to collect her memories. A while ago, she had assassinated the queen. It was on orders of the secret spying society, The Eyes of Flame. It was an underground association, where SkyWings went on missions to rebel against the queen. Now she was held hostage by the Royal Guard. _What else? _Kite refused to tell the soldiers the location of the Eyes' hideout. They took her prisoner, pitting her in the arena until she spoke. But honorable agents of the Eyes do not rat out their own friends. Everyone was family in the Agency. Queen Topaz was glaring down at her, pressuring Kite.

Kite glared back, with fire in her eyes. Topaz's mother, Stratus, the tyrant queen, which most of the SkyWings hated. Stratus was the worst queen in history. Seriously, the Eyes of Flame did research. It was scientifically proven that no queen in history had ever pressured more taxes, or conquered more lands. A few years ago, the Northern RainWings were in ashes. They were building up their queendom again, but it's possible that it won't ever have the power it had years ago.

The Champion, Cerise, was one of the greatest fighters. She wasn't as dangerous as the Champion, Peril, from seventeen years ago, but she was the fiercest Kite knew. She didn't really look in on the past Champions. But what Kite did know, is that this was a foe not to fool with.

Cerise launched herself at Kite, breathing a jet of fire. Kite dodged out of the way, leaping behind Cerise. When the Champion spun around, her tail swung straight to Kite's mouth, catching between her jaws.

Cerise roared, the crowd cheered, the queen scowled. The champion lashed her tail, loosening Kites grip on her scales. Cerise shot fireballs at the smaller dragon, but Kite rolled over and let go. Cerise, caught by surprise, went facedown in the sand.

Kite took the chance to dash to the far side of the arena, jumping over Cerise's head. Cerise roared again, running towards Kite. Kite smashed her legs at Cerise's horns, stopping her momentum. The larger dragon roared, lashing with her talons. Kite winced as lightning bolts shot through her scales. She kicked Cerise off, roaring back at her.

Cerise glared. "You think you can survive me? You're a lowly peasant looking for trouble, aren't you?" Her voice was as cold as ice.

Kite ignored Cerise's attempts to lower her morale. "I have survived many years of being an agent. And I will also survive you."

Cerise snarled and lunged at Kite, hitting her cheek but not shedding blood.

Kite turned to face Cerise again. She focused on the SkyWing alone, shuffling her cards. Cerise jumped at Kite again, but this time she was ready. Kite jumped too, tumbling in air as they collided. Kite landed on her feet, but Cerise tumbled to the ground. Kite had drawn a red zigzag on her side.

The crowd leaned in to check out the action. A few of the SkyWing mumbled in excitement, enthralled by this new move of Kites. Cerise winced, scratches dripping. She weakly got back into position.

Kite smirked. She waved her tail once. Cerise was boiling with rage, lips pulled back in a grimace.

"You have a few tricks up your sleeve..." Cerise coughed. She tried to stay cool, but her eyes were flashing.

Kite crouched, ready to fight. A dragon in the audience yelled. "Hey! Less talk, more fight!"

Cerise looked to the stands. Kite knew, that being a champion, she had to make the fight entertaining. Kite was prepared to attack first, but an earth-shattering shake tripped her. The crowd panicked, flying away. Cerise rose into the air, managing a sneer at Kite.

Kite growled. _Stupid clipped wings! _For once she wished she was one of those dragons with too much fire. The whole arena rumbled and several spires fell. The prisoners were left screaming and reaching for a solid foothold. A whole chain of them fell off their spires, about fifty dragons hanging dangerously on wires.

A whole piece of land jutted from the land and knocked several more spires down. The dragons screamed, falling to their deaths.

Kite couldn't stand it. all this mass killing... she grabbed the clips and snapped them off, tearing her wings a bit. Kite beared the pain and flew upwards. She landed by a terrified-looking SeaWing. "Look, I'm going to save you. Don't move." Kite reached over to the wires and pulled with all her strength. The SeaWing trembled as she snapped the wire. He flinched and yelped when she yanked off the clips.

Finally the SeaWIng was free. Kite flew over to the other prisoners to free them. She was just working on an IceWing when a whole patrol of dragons flew overhead. they dipped low, knocking down the prisoners.

Kite roared in outrage and threw herself at a NightWing and lashed his wings, making him fall down. But the IceWing was already knocked down.

"get out of here!" The SeaWing she saved earlier yelled.

Kite zipped away, towards the coastline. The SeaWing followed behind, trying to keep up. The dragonets fell onto the beach, exhausted.


End file.
